In sports in which players are subject to stick slashing, such as lacrosse and hockey, players typically wear padded gloves to protect their hands and wrists. These gloves usually include foam padding or other protective padding covering the back of a wearer's hand, fingers, and thumb. While this padding generally protects the back of a wearer's hands, the wearer's fingers and thumb may become somewhat exposed to contact when the glove is flexed into a gripping position. Furthermore, the padding may not always be sufficient to resist the hardest impacts in these sensitive regions. Thus, players may still be at risk of finger and thumb injuries, even when wearing a padded glove.